zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Woolie
is a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. He is a prominent part of the show, playing alongside Matt, Pat, and Liam, and also hosts the Super Best Friendcast. His YouTube channel is Woolie M. Description Woolie is a pseudo-hipster who can be seen playing with Matt, Liam, and sometimes also Pat. He is generally cool, but is often the butt of many jokes cracked by Matt and Pat. Woolie was a friend of both Matt and Pat before they became friends and they met one another through their mutual friendship with Woolie. He was also offered to be the Best Friend alongside Matt originally but declined because he was too busy watching a stream of Street Fighter 4 gameplay and was quoted as saying the idea was "fucking stupid". He and Matt work together on a spin-off series called Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs during which they relish in the fact that "...they had a childhood, Pat did not!", as well as the series Scrublords and Super Best Friends Brawl. He also beat the Two Best Friends at Mario Party 9, on account of him losing so badly. He likes short-haired girls, and the colours green and yellow... a lot. He is perhaps most famous for facing off with legendary Street Fighter player Daigo Umehara at Evolution 2012, which became his primary bragging point (and a source of ridicule from Matt and Pat since he lost), and turning down a threesome with two bisexual women to play Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He is still traumatized over a childhood memory of all of his family pile-driving his Hulk doll and then curb stomping it into submission. Quotes Trivia *Woolie's birthday is December 4, 1985. http://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/1paqvc/dat_woolie_ama_aww_yiss/cd0gy57 *Woolie is his real name, as well as his father's name. http://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/1paqvc/dat_woolie_ama_aww_yiss/cd0gs2f *Woolie works in game QA (quality assurance) and was the one who met Liam through work. **In part one of Viewtiful Joe, Woolie reveals that he worked on Contra 4. **In episode nineteen of the Super Best Friendcast, Voltron Runs on Hepatitis, Woolie revealed that he worked on Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and talked about how it was intially going to be more like a character-action game and how "it was a blast, but there were SO MANY fucking bugs." **In episode twenty of the Friendcast, Matt says that Woolie tested the Terminator Salvation game. *A girl once told Woolie that she liked his dreadlocks, contributing to his decision to never cut them. *Woolie lived in Grenada at some point in his childhood, as revealed during No More Heroes 2. He was born in Canada however, according to his Reddit AMA. *Woolie was apparently born into a very religious Christian family. **Due to his mother apparently inviting mental patients into his home (according to Pat during part five of Final Fight Streetwise), as well as usually getting only one present for both his birthday and Christmas, it's understandable that he doesn't really go to church anymore. **In the final part of No More Heroes 2, Woolie says that he loves the concept of rival brothers (such as Travis Touchdown and Henry Cooldown). When Matt wishes he had one like Woolie and Liam, Woolie states his brother isn't much of a rival, but could still be considered one since "he went the super-religious, anti-videogame way." Woolie reveals during Indigo Prophecy that his brother is actually a pastor. *In the Mario Kart Brawl, Woolie stated that he would cut his dreads in favor of a pompadour. However, this statement was immediately refuted by Matt. *Woolie doesn't like dogs or cats, a fact Matt doesn't think should be shared because he thinks everyone will hate Woolie for it. To the contrary, however, he's shown an affinity towards Matt's cat, Zach. *According to part twenty-five of Deadly Premonition, Woolie is a "notorious" liar and pie stealer. **According to Pat's Reddit AMA, Woolie frequently checks this page and gets upset at how many people are calling him a liar now. However there is a possibility that this is also a lie. *Woolie's favorite movie is Children of Men. *Woolie's favorite anime is Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Woolie's favorite alcoholic beverage is Black Velvet, which is a half Guinness and half apple cider. *Woolie's favorite type of women are tomboys, especially those with short hair. *Woolie's favorite Street Fighter character is Makoto, but his "main" is Blanka. *Woolie's favorite King of Fighters character is Ralf Jones. *Woolie has stated that he is a fan of Edgar Allan Poe. *The symbol on Woolie's hat is the "Guardian Icon" from the animated TV series ReBoot. *Woolie is a fan of the book The God Delusion by Richard Dawkins. *Woolie has watched A Serbian Film, something Matt and Pat apparently holds against him. *According to his Reddit AMA: **Woolie's favorite Pokémon is Mega Blastoise. **It took ten years to grow his dreads. **Woolie has completed Super Metroid in fifty-two minutes. *Woolie is prone to motion-sickness and does not like first-person games for that reason. This is usually mentioned when they're playing a first person game and Woolie is there. *According to an interview with UltraMegaDeathRay, Woolie was actually the one who introduced Matt and Pat to each other in college. *Woolie bears a particular hatred of thieves, thanks to three particular incidents: **When Woolie lived in Grenada, a mysterious assailant stole his brother's violin and his mother's jewelry. Woolie Jr. actually caught him in the act, and said that he was shirtless and holding a cutlass, whispering "Ssh, I'm comin' back" before escaping through the second story window. **The money Woolie had planned to buy Ocarina of Time with was stolen from his locker at school. However, when the thief was arrested after drunk driving in a stolen car some time later, he actually got his money back. Matt joked that he was finally able to buy Ocarina of Time after that. **Woolie's Atomic Purple Game Boy Color was also stolen from his locker by a different person, and he ended up interrogating an innocent acquaintence whose GBC was the same color. After recieving another one (as well as several accessories) as a gift in Friendcast Mailbag 005, Woolie was overwhelmed with a sense of fulfillment and almost moved to tears. *''Kirby Super Star'' is Woolie's favorite SNES cartridge of all time. *In part three of Disaster: Day of Crisis, Matt and Pat state that Woolie loves Cadbury Eggs. He confirms this in Friendcast Mailbag 004. *Woolie stole Mae Morrison's Pikachu (Chikapu) while she was in a drunken stupor. *Evidenced by part ten of Indigo Prophecy, Pat looks down on Woolie as the "number three" of the group. *In episode episode twenty-seven of the Friendcast, Woolie states that his t-shirt size is XXL. *When he was younger, Woolie traded all of his Alien toys for Battleclash, which was apparently worth it. *When Matt and Woolie first met, the latter was wearing an "HMD" shirt from Viewtiful Joe. *He knows most Fighterpedia episodes by heart, and will "drop the Skullgirls rap in a heartbeat." http://youtu.be/H0N18atyJ5Q?t=19m40s *Woolie often refers to Liam as "Saucy Liam" and Liam refers to him as "Big Papa." *As stated in Double Dragon II: Wander of Dragons, Woolie is a Wing Chun Kung Fu master. *Woolie walked out in rage during the Tao Feng: Fist of The Lotus episode of Scrublords despite winning. Matt surmised he was pissed for having even played it. *In part seventeen of Eternal Darkness, it is revealed that Woolie had the sand headband from Naruto attached to his backpack during college. *According to the Bionic Commando Re-Armed CO-OP playthrough, he played football in school. Unfortunately, his career was ended early by a big scary person who "tore up his knee" rendering him unable to play anymore. That person was later banned from playing because it turned out he was too old to be playing with little Woolie and was cheating to begin with. However, Matt thinks Woolie always stunk at football and uses his injury as an excuse why he never went anywhere with it. *According to Matt in episode five of the Killer Is Dead playthrough, Woolie killed a guy once in football and stole his bloody jersey. Pat said they shouldn't talk about it since it's sealed in his juvenile records. Matt later said this might not be true. *According to Matt during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U video, Woolie has been "hit by more cars than anyone." *During Predator: Concrete Jungle, Woolie admits his love for Olivia Wilde (especially in TRON: Legacy). *It was revealed in the Silent Hill Homecoming playthrough that Woolie loves broccoli and hates chocolate. This is because he ate so much Lindt as a kid that he is now "ruined on chocolate." *In part eight of Deadly Premonition it's mentioned that "Phantom Woolie" mentions movies, but then when later reminded of said movie he denies having watched it. During the same episode both Matt and Pat say Woolie is always "wet" on some level and has a moist handshake. *Woolie was hospitalized by a bite from a poison ant and almost died. When he got out of the hospital he was then attacked by a bee. Matt and Pat believe this was nature's payback for his hatred of animals. *In part twenty of Deadly Premonition it was revealed Woolie has a portrait of Prince Charles in his bathroom. In part twelve of The Last of Us Pat said instead it was "Saint Charles" not Prince, however. *Woolie is noticed on the street the most out of the Best Friends because he stands out, and has said to be frequently stalked in public. *One of Woolie's nicknames is "the ass man" as referenced on WWF Attitude. *During the Saturday Night Slammasters episode, Pat, bitter over Woolie boasting about being taller than him, taunted Woolie for not being able to eat sugar, implying he's a diabetic. Woolie responded saying he could eat sugar but he "had to go easy on the pies." *Woolie's PS3 broke while trying to play Simpsons Wrestling. In order to get the disc for Rustlemania, Woolie had to see some dudes to extract the disc from his PS3, leading to a rather awkward exchange. *In the Shadow the Hedgehog playthrough, Woolie mentions that he lost his copy of Sonic Rush in Burlington, Vermont and mentions that if anyone there finds a copy of it, it's his. *Woolie is a fan of mecha, referencing Big-O in the Simpsons Arcade Game episode of Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups, as well as reference to Gundam 0079's "Last Shooting" in Battleclash, along with references to the series antagonist Char Aznable, which also appeared in his and Matt's playthrough of Bionic Commando Re-Armed. His favourite mecha is Jehuty from Zone of the Enders, as revealed in episode eight of the Friendcast. He is also a fan of the movie Pacific Rim, along with Matt. **Woolie is also a big fan of characters with bionic arms. *Woolie also enjoys Kamen Rider along with Pat, primarily referencing Kamen Rider Double, because of his nature as a "hard boiled detective" and black and green color scheme. He has also started watching Kabuto, as mentioned in episode sixteen of the Friendcast. *Pat has stated that during an emergency, going to Woolie's home would be a good idea, though he would still never choose to do so, because Woolie would be there. *Woolie bears hilariously deep hatred for Biker Mice From Mars, due to it's rip-offing and legacy-sullying of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *In part four of the Beyond Two Souls playthrough, Matt mentions that Woolie has ruined at least seven Christmases, and saved four. *Woolie along with Matt, is a big Opie and Anthony fan and has met them, he also sports the 'WOW' logo on his laptop as seen in the Magfest video. *The first game Woolie ever sold was Star Fox 64, for which he got three dollars in return. *Woolie stated in the episode five of the Super Best Friendcast, Pure Scumbag Tactics Are The Only Way To Win, that he no longer has the time to make Fight Sticks due to his time being occupied by the channel and the podcast. Gallery Woolie.png Woolie When's Mahvel.png Woolie the Wrestler.png See the rest at Woolie's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Woolie